User talk:Arkhound
Hi, welcome to Hokuto Renkitōza! Thanks for your edit to the Ryū page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:12, 9 May 2009 Ryu I took some of the info from Wikipedia ("その母親については諸説があるが作中では明記されていない。原作者・武論尊によれば、ラオウとユリアの子にしたかったが、掲載誌が少年誌である都合上、あいまいにするしかなかったという。") and Shura no Kuni. People are still cluelessly asking who his mother is. Something needs to be there to speak to that, you can try to write up something different if you want to. evan1975 21:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Like I wrote in the talk page, I'm aware there are fansites stating that Buronson intended Yuria to be Ryu's mother, I just would like to know the original source for his statement (the interview and the magazine or book it was published) instead of a "he said this or that" statement from a fansite. Arkhound 18:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Images Thanks for uploading the images! Many people requested at my old website that I use more of the original manga artwork instead of the anime. I have been trying to find original artwork (preferably color) for most characters, so if you can help me there I'd really appreciate it. evan1975 18:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure! No prob. I have some stuff from the eBook editions that could be used, but they're mostly in black and white if you don't mind. Arkhound 00:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Commands format In order to avoid any edit war, I thought we might discuss this here. I feel there's a problem in the presentation of the list of commands, here's a list of things I think can be improved: * The table style is very contrasting from the usual wiki table styles. * It's 2 columns, so there's not much tabular information going on there. * Tables tend to be less easy to use with integrated browsers (like those on a cellphone) so I'd make do without unless it's actually useful to have them. Personally I think that a definition list fits the bill better, mostly because it is a list of stuff we're defining. I'm sort of a semantic markup fan. Opinions? --Madness ❧ talk 16:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, a nice way to put the attack name might be {{nihongo|English or Romaji|Kanji|Romaji or English. Notice the square brackets, as I plan to make a page for each and every attack, whether it is featured in only one game, or through multiple sources. :Furthermore, you seem to be doing a good job maintaining the snes|nes rpg pages, would you mind updating the style yourself? :Also, when you use tables, always add class="wikitable" or class="wikitable sortable". --Madness ❧ talk 18:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Traditionally, they should be the way the author originally intended them, for instance hyakuretsu ken should stay in romaji, whereas "It hurts!" (the attack Heart-sama uses in the arcade/ps2 game) should be in english (as opposed to the "engrish" one would get from romanizing the kana). Bottomline, in Romaji, unless it was meant otherwise. --Madness ❧ talk 19:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd also like stuff like that to stay in romanized Japanese because there are like a million ways to translate them into English. evan1975 19:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I only asked because while working on the RPG pages, I may had translated some of the moves differently in one page or section than I did in others. Arkhound 19:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, exactly, I do the same thing. evan1975 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Apparently they messed up the names in the videogames, could you put them in a nihongo template with the name linked to the page? No need to rewrite the name unless you want to, I'll make a redirect anyway.--Madness ❧ talk 20:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Videogames navbox There seem to be a lot of videogames to be catalogued, most which are jap only releases, I think it would be nice to have a navbox to navigate from-to every videogame. I'm having a hard time making sense of the mess at the time tho. Would you mind helping me clarifying things? I tried to start from the top of the list, but I wasn't able to put my hands on the very first game on the list, which is kind of a game ender. If you could elucidate me in the gametypes/platforms and most importantly, their OFFICIAL names (there seem to be an overabundance of names for each game) I'd be very thankful. --Madness ❧ talk 23:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Character Ratings Thanks for clearing that up. I thought it was from 'All About the Man' but obviously not. Endofcentury 19:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Localization section in game articles Thanks for your help on the page for the Mega drive game page page. I ws thinking do you think we could expand the name thing or have another section that covers how each character was changed. Like we could note Bask was given green skin and yellow blood, while his area was renamed "Hulk's Arena." Vrung (talk) 23:40, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :Go right ahead. Some of the game articles already have a regional differences section, which is what they're for in the first place. I have a very limited internet connection at the moment, so I can't spent too much time editing Wikia articles like I used to, so someone else needs to maintain them anyway in the meantime. Arkhound (talk) 20:57, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Sure I'll start with the Megadrive localization differences. Vrung (talk) 05:44, November 28, 2017 (UTC)